


to Stay

by Missyover9



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyover9/pseuds/Missyover9
Summary: Gotham couldn’t hold onto anyone, but no one ever really left either.





	

Gotham couldn’t hold onto anyone, but no one ever really left either. The people who lived there never moved to a safer place. The Old Money society was a permanent fixture in the crime ridden city. The heroes though, the ones sworn to protect the city, they never stayed.  
The Batman disappeared, before he ever put on the cowl. He came back, but he didn’t stay forever.

The first Robin was in Gotham one night, and in Bludhaven wearing different colors the next.  
The second Robin died, came back to Gotham, and then wandered the country, never settling down.  
The third Robin did his part, then moved across the country to Jump City with a brand new team.  
The girls came and went and stayed in the shadows.  
The last Robin appeared. He was there until there was no more Robin. He was there when it was just Batman.

But none of them really left Gotham. Not in their heads.  
The Batman always held onto Gotham, protecting it from afar.  
Nightwing took up the sister city and caged in the darkness.  
The Red Hood fought with guns like he never left.  
Red Robin built files and kept secrets to hide the terror.

So they never really left Gotham. Because of this, they always came back when she called.


End file.
